Joe
Joe, commonly referred as Knuckle Joe, is a character who made his debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. He is a close friend of Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven as they trained under DJ during the 7 year training that the 4 did to get stronger after the incident at Castle Derin that resulted in the deaths of Derin and Diantia. During this time, Joe taught them about Brawler Aura and how to use it. He is the son of Rick and Serena and Rin's older brother. Appearance Joe is a Knucklexian with the species' trademark pointy ears, green eyes and he has messy blonde hair that is split in half due to how he wears his headband, which is white in color and it has a red gem on it above his forehead. He wears a blue bodysuit that shows his arms, white gloves on his hands, white leggings and blue shoes. Gallery Main Gallery File:Knuckle_Joe.png|Original artwork of Joe. Other Artwork Personality Joe is competitive and shown that he likes to fight a lot, but it is shown that he doesn't go seeking fights and he's not very aggressive towards other people. He seems to not mind sparring matches no matter the opponent, as he and Dedede have had a lot of them in the past 7 years and that he accepted a sparring match from Waddle Doo. Joe has shown that he doesn't like opponents who run around instead of fighting back. He is shown to be cautious, as he was aware that Pangolans patrol the Salt Desert. Joe also shows a bit of fear towards Pangolans, likely due to Gobi's reign. Joe also has a unintentional habit of calling people things they don't like being called, such as Joe calling DJ a old fart, much to DJ's chagrin. Abilities Main Article: Brawler Aura As a Knucklexian, Joe has a high level of physical strength and he is very skilled at using attacks that use Brawler Aura. He is shown that he is about as strong as Dedede, as their most recent sparring match ended in a tie. His kicks are shown to be strong enough to send Waddle Doo flying up into the air. Attacks *Smash Punch Debut: Chapter 11 Joe fires a blast of Brawler Aura from his fist at his opponent that explodes on contact with either the opponent or anything it hits. Opponents that are hit by the blast are send flying. Joe was first seen using Smash Punch during his and Dedede's sparring match, which was countered by Dedede's Spin Kick. *Vulcan Jab Debut: Chapter 11 Joe launches a volley of small orbs of Brawler Aura at his opponent that explode on contact or anything they hit. Opponents with with the orbs are sent flying a bit. Joe was first seen using Vulcan Jab during his sparring match with Waddle Doo. Attack Gallery File:Smash_Punch_(Joe).png|Joe launching a Smash Punch. File:Vulcan_Jab_(Joe).png|Joe launching Vulcan Jabs at Waddle Doo. History Past 2 days after Derin and Diantia's death, Joe asked DJ is help him train as suggested by his father and this is when he met Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven. DJ agreed to train him along with the other 4 and as time went on, the 4 became close friends and often sparred against each other. Joe eventually taught Dedede, Waddle Dee, Cloud and Raven about Brawler Aura and taught them how to use it and Joe taught Dedede the Vulcan Jab, Smash Punch, Spin Kick and Rising Break techniques as a sign of their friendship. Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness Joe made his debut in Chapter 11. Relationships Trivia *Joe is the first Knucklexian and the first male Knucklexian to be seen in the series. Category:Characters Category:Knucklexians Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Brawler Aura Users Category:Dream Warriors' Allies Category:Supporting Characters